


A Warm Welcome

by ouroborosnakes



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouroborosnakes/pseuds/ouroborosnakes
Summary: When Otacon stepped through the front door he was not expecting to see Snake staring at him, wide-eyed, naked on the couch, pleasuring himself.
Relationships: Otacon/Solid Snake
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	A Warm Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> frequent updates due to escapism babey!!!
> 
> this is just. horny and probably out of character. oops. wrote this at 4am lol

When Otacon stepped through the front door he was not expecting to see Snake staring at him, wide-eyed, naked on the couch, pleasuring himself. Taking a step backwards and closing the door, Otacon counted for 60 seconds before opening the door again. Snake, having made himself more presentable by throwing a blanket over himself, stares silently with less of a shocked look in his eyes.

“Back from the store.” Otacon announces, kicking off his sneakers and tossing his keys onto the stack of cardboard boxes they’d been using as a table in the shitty studio they were occupying.

“Welcome back,” Snake replies cooly, shifting into a more casual sitting position. “Find what you needed?”

“Nope.” Opening the fridge and pulling out a half bottle of PowerAde, Otacon downs it and rinses it out. “So, are we going to talk about that?”

“About what?” Glancing over at the crooked clock on the wall, Otacon looks back at Snake.

“About you fingering yourself at 2pm?”

“There’s not really much to talk about - it’s pretty obvious.” Unzipping his jacket as he crosses the room, Otacon tosses it haphazardly on the floor and stands in front of Snake.

“I mean is there any particular reason why? You just knew I was going to be out for a while and gave yourself some alone time?”

“I’m sure you do the same.” Snorting, Otacon takes a seat next on the couch, then notices the laptop on the table. Casting a sideways glance over, Snake lets out a groan. “It’d be better if you didn’t.”

“Then tell me about it.” Unfastening his belt, Otacon unzips his jeans and shimmies them down mid-thigh. “What were you thinking about when touching yourself?”

“You.” Shifting his position slightly, Snake slides a hand beneath the blanket. “It’s been a while since we’ve had sex.”

“Is that what you want? Me to fuck you?” Stifling a groan, Snake swallows and nods. "Were you prepping yourself for me?" 

"It's better when you do it." Shamelessly pulling the blanket off and spreading his legs, Snake watches patiently for Otacon to make any move. Kicking off his jeans and pulling off his shirt, Otacon slides himself between Snake's open legs, engulfing him in hungry kisses. Something cold is pressed into his hand, Otacon looking over to see a bottle of lube slipped into his palm, looking over at Snake, who bears a smirk. 

"Just want to get right to it, huh?" 

"I was already pretty far when you came home," the elder retorts, lifting one leg to throw over Otacon's shoulder, cold digits easily gaining access. 

"How many did you get in?"

"Only two." Humming, Otacon squeezes a third finger in, Snake hissing between his teeth and letting his head fall back against the couch. " _Fuck_ , Otacon."

"I don't have a condom on me right now, do you want me to go get one from the bedroom?" 

"No— hn— it's fine. I just need you inside of me."

"So needy," Otacon chastises under his breath, but pulls his fingers out and wipes the lube off on his discarded shirt, then shuffles down his briefs and strokes himself a couple times. "Do you just want it here, like this?" 

"How do you want it?" Reclining on his hands, Snake pulls his legs in, erection pressed against his stomach.

"Doggy?" Nodding at the suggestion, Snake stands and Otacon guides him by his hips, bending him over the edge of the couch. "Are you sure?"

"Are you?"

"Not how I imagined spending my afternoon," Otacon laughs, "but I'm not complaining. It's been a while."

"Figured I would've finished before you got back, but this is nice." 

"Next time just call me and I'll come right home." Spreading his asschecks, Otacon drizzles lube and spreads it with his thumb across the puckering orifice, then coats his cock before lining them up. "Ready?"

"Ready." Pushing forward slowly, Snake still held his breath the entire time and let his muscles relax. "Oh, _fuck_."

"That's it," he praises, rubbing his clean hand across Snake's back. "You got it. Tell me when." Taking several steady breaths, Snake waits until his body has adjusted, despite how excited he might've been before penetration and eventually nods, giving Otacon the go-ahead. He starts slow, as he always does, before Snake starts whining, deep in his chest, desperate for more, and then Otacon picks up his pace.

"Please—" Snake begs, tilting his head to the side in an attempt to look back at Otacon. "Fuck me." A surprised noise escapes Snake when Otacon presses a hand between his shoulder blades, pushing in down against the cushion, the other hand digging his nails into the flesh of Snake's hip for leverage. 

"You're so _tight_ , God. We'll have to keep doing this to keep you nice and open, huh?" 

"I'm close," comes a choked out gasp, Otacon slowing down his thrusts.

"Are you now?" Burying himself all the way in, Otacon lays across Snake's back, pressing kisses and small bites along his shoulders. "We can't get anything on this couch."

When he stands upright he pulls Snake up with him, turning him to put his hands on the wall while Otacon's free hand goes to Snake's throat, not gripping hard enough to cut circulation but enough to feel the pressure. Swallowing dryly, Snake's adam's apple bobs between Otacon's fingers, who slowly begins to thrust again. 

"Hal," he groans, clenching his teeth to take away the pain itching in his neglected cock. Sucking just light enough to not leave hickeys along the back of Snake's neck, Otacon then doubles his efforts in fucking Snake, squeezing enough to make his vision blur at the corners before letting up. "I'm gonna cum."

"Don't tell me— _show_ me," Otacon murmurs, grabbing the base of Snake's cock and tugging.

"Fuck, Hal— I'm cumming—!" Trying but failing to quiet a loud groan when he came, Otacon stroking him through his orgasm, then quickly following himself, pulling out and spreading his seed across Snake's back, breathing labored. 

"You could've came inside," Snake exhales, resting his weight onto his hands, leaving sweaty imprints on the wall. 

"Next time," the younger assures him, pressing gentle kisses across the marks he had left, petting Snake's hair and shuffling away to grab his t-shirt and wipe them off. Once cleaned, Snake flops down on the sofa, throwing an arm over his eyes.

"God." 

"Feel better?"

"Yeah. Now I'm just tired." 

"Move over." Obliging, Otacon slides in behind Snake and throws the blanket over them, bodies slick with sweat but will cool down soon enough. 

"Thanks, Otacon."

"Course." Tucking his chin into the crook of Snake's neck, he sighs and closes his eyes, feeling the steady breathing of the man in his arms as he drifts asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god i literally just remembered snake beater. i should’ve referenced that. damn


End file.
